My OC Team (Read Description)
by Lone Wolf of Shadows
Summary: So, I made an OC team named Team DUSC (Dusk), but I lack the attention span needed to actually write a story containing any of my OCs, so instead I decided I'd put them out there for other people to use in their stories. Feel free to use any one of them, or the entire team. That said, I should mention I suck at grammar and punctuation and ask that you bare with me when reading this
1. Team Overview

Name: Team DUSC ("Dusk")

Members: Dusk Rogue (Leader), Umbra Tenebris, Shade Tenebris, Crimson Zarex

Sprengths: Agility, Stealth, and Remaining Calm (Bar Crimson)

Weaknesses: Communitcation

Team Theme Song: "Thank You" by MKTO


	2. D

I own the characters, but not RWBY, as if that weren't obvious

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> Dusk Rogue

Gender: Male

Eyes: Sanguine

Hair: Pitch-Black; Shaggy

Race: Faunus; Wolf-based

Attire: Black zip-up hoodie (Which he normally keeps unzipped), Midnight blue or black shirt (Depending on what he feels like wearing), blue jeans, and black finger-less gloves. He also wears a black bandana around his neck, which he can pull up to cover his mouth and nose if he wants to be more inconspicuous

Theme Song: "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan

Semblance: Barriers: He is able to create, mold, move, and manipulate solid, three-dimensional platforms and barriers out of his aura, which is black in color, surprising some people at how dark it is, considering it's supposed to be a manifestation of his soul (keep in mind that even Blake's aura is purple). -And yes, in essence, his semblance is just an amplified version of a typical aura. He can create two different types of barriers with his semblance: Static barriers, which don't last very long, but can be formed in the air and do not move whatsoever, as they are not affected by any force, even gravity, and Dynamic barriers, which last longer and can be made in the shape of objects, but do move, and will be affected by gravity

Other abilities:

Shadow Powers: He is also able to turn into his own shadow, as well as walk through shadows for reasons explained below

Wall Shadow: After becoming a shadow, he can move along walls, which effectively allows him to reach higher places if he climbs up them, or safely get to the bottom of long drops if he moves down them

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Fighting under pressure, Staring at the moon, screwing with people, his friends (though he'd never show it), and being scratched behind what remains of his wolf ears (secretly)

Dislikes: Working under pressure, People being treated unfairly, Faunus-haters, talking about his past, and the fact that he secretly likes being scratched behind what remains of his wolf ears

History/Other Information:On his fifth birthday, he was forced to watch from a hiding spot as his parents were tortured and killed by members of a Faunus-hating group, causing him to stop celebrating his birthday, as it to became a bad reminder of what happened to them (The end product being that they were both naked and hanging by make-shift nooses which were tied around their necks and then onto a tree, both of their bodies being horribly mutilated everywhere except for their front torsos, each of which had the word "animal" carved diagonally across it). A few days after this incident, he was found crying underneath the same tree by a kind human* (though he was reluctant to trust said human at first, the fact that the human was kind to him is probably the only reason he doesn't hate said species). The person who found him then took him to an orphanage where he met a younger Faunus named Zachery. Both Dusk and Zachery were bullied by the other kids at the orphanage until Dusk was eventually adopted, leaving Zachery by himself at the orphanage which Dusk later learns Zachery killed himself at. Unfortunately, Dusk's adoption was not the end of his problems: his adopted mother frequently had to go away to run errands and work, and his adopted father only pretended to like him, but abused Dusk behind his wife's back, leaving Dusk with a few scars* which he still has to this day. One day, he was kidnapped by a group of scientists who performed inhumane experiments on him, which messed with his very molecular structure. These tests did, however, have a positive impact on him as well: they are actually the reason he is able to walk through shadows and turn into one using his aura, despite shadows not being tangible. Despite common beliefs, **his ability to transform into his own shadow does not make him ****impalpable**, it just makes him more stealthy and helps him maneuver better, he can still be harmed if his shadow is attacked. Even so, he is often able to trick people into thinking otherwise because he leaves it up to them to figure it out on their own, something they normally don't do. After the scientists were done with him, they left him to die of starvation. Luckily, an infamous criminal* came along and freed him, claiming to have seen something in him and making Dusk his apprentice...or so Dusk thought. The criminal actually just used Dusk as a decoy in order to get away after stealing a valuable item* from a well-known gang in the area. Dusk was imprisoned by the gang and tortured for information about his "partner" who Dusk then realized he actually knew next-to-nothing about. Luckily Dusk managed to escape from his second time as a captive by tricking them into thinking he had killed himself. Unfortunately, he did not manage to avoid getting many more scars, both physical and psychological. A few of the more notable psychological scars he received would be his fear of lightning and high-voltage areas, which he got because he was forced to wear an electric collar during both times in captivity. Another psychological scar he received would be his inability to trust anybody easily and the fact that he always makes sure to know what he's getting into ahead of time, and constantly checking for ulterior motives that other people may have. These scars, much like physical ones, have goten better over time, but will never completely heal. After he managed to escape, he had no place to go. Now homeless, he learned how to steal to survive, and gained incredible skills at picking locks and pockets, among other thieving skills, but also earned a criminal record. His weapons of choice are his set of double-edged dual daggers, which are black in color with red runic markings*. His fighting style usually involves close, quick, and precise attacks, but in cases where attacking from a distance is more suited, he is fond of using his aura to create (dynamic) "barriers" shaped like daggers, which he can throw with incredible precision. He will also use this technique if he is somehow disarmed, or cannot use his regular daggers for any other reason. He is quick-witted and able to think on his feet, and it's virtually impossible to sneak up on him, unless you disable his sense of smell, in which case you have about a 5% chance of success and a 95% chance of failure (His nose is similar to that of a blood-hound, even when it's covered by his bandana). He never fully took to his adopted family's last name, and cannot remember his real last name* because he associates his last name with his parents, and therefore thinks of his fifth birthday whenever he tries to remember it. Instead he gave himself the last name Rogue because he felt it fit him. Personality-wise he is always calm, cool and collected, to a seemingly impossible degree; he is often relaxed, having a tendency to lean up against walls or lie on the ground with his eyes closed (Like the bad-ass he is) while everybody else is stiff with tension. He is so relaxed that some people would say that the only time he is able to show fear is around electrical things and during thunder storms. He is also very strong willed, and quite intelligent as well, but doesn't exactly show it off. He is a lot more likely to smirk than he is to smile, and is often regarded as a "punk" and/or a "smart-ass", which he admittedly is, considering every other word out of his mouth seems to be a sarcastic or witty remark. Aside from this, he can also be quite cocky, but never to the point of being arrogant, and he has the skills to back his words, if need be. He also seems to be sly, cunning, crafty, and even manipulative to some degree, but sometimes, this side of him can be a good thing, in the "takes-one-to-know-one" sense, as he is very difficult to fool, due to his nearly infallible ability to see through others' lies and deceit, which he has honed ever since escaping from the gang. His level of perception is also quite high, and he tends to be a couple steps ahead of most, (but not all) people. Unfortunately, he normally keeps his thoughts and observations to himself, unless asked. He is normally a pretty good judge of character, but always remains cautious of other people, especially people he doesn't know, not even trusting himself enough to make such a judgement call. His biggest flaws are that he has trust-issues and that he tries to isolate himself from others as much as possible, often resulting in other people finding him mysterious. Most people see him as a virtual unknown and he does his best to keep it that way and won't reveal his powers unless absolutely necessary, which is easy for him because he is very good at lying and has had a lot of practice* keeping secrets. He is known to take calculated risks at times but makes sure to always know what he's getting into before-hand and always looks before he leaps. Physically, he is slightly tanned, with a muscular, yet somewhat slim build. He is not very strong but makes up for it with incredible speed, agility, and reflexes. The only physical evidence that he is a Faunus are his canine-like teeth and (Unnoticeable unless you're looking) stubs where his wolf ears and tail used to be (He actually went as far as to cut them off, just so he could fit in). Despite his ability to stay calm in even the most serious dangers, he tends to get aggravated when somebody is being treated unfairly and can oftentimes be heard growling under his breath upon observing such things.

* * *

><p>*Anywhere where I put this asterisk means that I purposely left this part open to interpretation...Have fun<p>

Anybody can use this or any of my other OCs, and if you want to make a few, minor changes to them, that'll probably be fine, just make sure to let me know what they are via Review or PM before you make them. Also, if you do decide to use one of them, could you let me know the name of the story, I kind of want to see how other people portray them and how well they do "in action" so to speak. Also, I, myself, will probably be making minor changes and additions to all of my characters as time passes, just a heads-up


	3. U

Name: Umbra Tenebris

Gender: Female

Eyes: Deep Violet

Hair: Raven-black

Race: Faunus, Raven based

Attire: Black clothing, Black hood and cloak (As long as it's permitted)

Theme Song: "Demons" by Imagine Dragons

Semblance: Astral Projection: She is able to transport her consciousness elsewhere, making her the ultimate spy

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Crimson (secretly), Shade (as a brother), being alone (or does she...)

Dislikes: Injustice, secrets, large groups, herself (sometimes), people getting too close

History/Other Information: Shade is her (fraternal) twin brother. She is shy, but hides this shyness by driving people away by purposely being cold towards them. She feels that she brings people bad luck and blames herself for her parents mysterious* disappearance when she was younger. After said disappearance she relied on Shade, her older (By a matter of minutes) brother, to keep her safe, which he did. She actually has the highest IQ out of everyone on team DUSC and is a master of strategy, but her shyness often prevents her from voicing her ideas, so most people don't even notice. Despite Shade's efforts to keep her away from his "job" (see next chapter), Umbra became suspicious and one day, decided to follow him using her semblance. Her weapon is a bit unorthodox: She uses razor sharp needles (sometimes infused with dust), which are attached to metallic thread. She also has metal fighting fans (like the kind used in tai-chi, or by Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors in Avatar: the Last Airbender). She probably has the best overall relationship with her team-mates out of everyone on Team DUSC, because, despite her social-isolation, she and Dusk are best friends (also despite his social-isolation), she is friends with Crimson (but secretly wishes it was more than that), and Shade is, well, her brother.

* * *

><p>*Asterisk Means the same thing as it did with Dusk<p> 


	4. S

Name: Shade Tenebris

Gender: Male

Eyes: Royal blue (Unless using his semblance, in which case they turn grey)

Hair: Blue-black

Race: Faunus, Crow Based

Theme Song: "Little Things" by Good Charolette

Attire: Navy Blue everything

Semblance: Analysis; he is able to see the power-levels of other living beings and predict their fighting styles, as well as find weak-points in said fighting styles. This power is even more useful to Shade because his mind is like a complete library or archive of all his memories, of places, things, and people, and that includes the fighting styles of those people, along with their behavior patterns and trends. He can also analyze his surroundings, which effectively allows him to use seemingly useless items to set off a long and complex chain of events based on the placement of objects around him that ultimately lead to one specific outcome. The last thing he is able to do is analyze objects, allowing him to predict their purpose, among other things such as approximate age and physical condition. Unfortunately, his analysis of objects is only completely accurate about 5% of the time; he is close about 50% of the time, he is kind of off about 25% of the time, and completely off about 20% of the time.

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: People in general, Keeping the peace, Meditating, Umbra (as a sister), Dark shades of blue

Dislikes: Arguing, Loud noises, Anybody threatening his friends or sister, The thought that he used to be a mercenary, Light shades of blue

History/Other Information: Umbra is his (fraternal) twin sister. His parents disappeared* when he was younger. He is calm and always understanding, and he tends to speak in a soft, yet nearly monotonous voice, unless you hurt or threaten somebody close to him, in which case he can be incredibly terrifying. After his parents disappeared, he did everything he could to take care of Umbra, often finding himself in a "big brother" role, even though he's only a couple minutes older then her. To provide for Umbra, he became a mercenary, leaving him with a constantly heavy conscience. He also tried to keep his sister as far away from his mercenary life as possible, and believes he succeeded in doing so. Anybody that recognizes him from his mercenary days would be incredibly scared of him, but people meeting him for the first time find his presence soothing. His favorite color is navy blue, but his least favorite color is powder blue. He also hates electric blue, sky blue, aqua blue, and any other light shade of blue for that matter. He has a (somewhat) friendly rivalry with Crimson and does Parkour as a hobby, contrary to his other hobby of meditation. He also practices two forms of martial arts: Wing Chun and Kenpo. As for his weapons, he is a fan of using "ninja" weapons and carries around both miniature surikens and kunai knives. He also has two katanas, one of which is infused with wind-type dust (it's a thing, look it up), and the other of which has unique properties, allowing Shade to change the density of the sword itself at will. He also keeps a knife hidden up each of his sleeves, which he can use to surprise his opponents, especially ones who think he's unable to fight, which is easy to think after disarming his swords and throwing weapons, considering that his semblance is not meant for attacking as much as it is for strategy.

* * *

><p>*Asterisk here means the same thing as it did before<p> 


	5. C

Name: Crimson Zarex

Gender: Male

Eyes: Charcoal

Hair: Naturally crimson (How he got his name), but he likes to dye it slightly darker, making it closer to maroon

Race: Human

Theme Song: "Give You Hell" by the All-American Rejects

Attire: Sunglasses, many different shirts, each a different semi-dark shade of red, a black leather jacket, a chain-like necklace, and worn blue jeans (Yeah, he's that kind of guy, be grateful I gave him red shirts and blue jeans instead of a white wife-beater and black leather pants)

Semblance: Pyrokinesis

Likes/Dislikes:

Likes: Umbra (secretly), Fighting, Skateboarding

Dislikes: His father, Anybody underestimating him, Rules

History/Other Information: He is fun-loving and carefree, and typically the energy of the group, but he can oftentimes be wild and hot-headed as well. He is always ready to fight and many people know him for his..."colorful" vocabulary, which he tends to display a little too frequently for some peoples' taste. His hobbies include skateboarding and guitar playing. He is also able to ride a motorcycle or anything resembling one, despite not really having a licence. He knows more about motor-vehicles than the average guy, but not nearly enough to be considered an expert in that field. He is actually the only human on Team DUSC, but doesn't know it (He thinks Dusk is a human as well). He can be a bit of a flirt, but the only girl he is truly interested in is Umbra (though he'd never admit it). The only way he seems to be able to calm down after a fight ("calm" being used loosely, very loosely) is by smoking, and therefore is quite thankful to his semblance. His father was abusive toward him and his mother, until one day, Crimson killed his father after witnessing his father kill his mother. Afterward he began living with his (maternal) aunt, who was a widow and enjoyed her nephew's company, despite him telling her what he did. He is also the only member of Team DUSC with a living relative and the only member with a job, albeit a non-so-luxurious one that doesn't pay much, but he is able to make a living off of the money he earns because he's a master at gambling, and has never lost to the same person more than once, with the exception of Dusk, who surprises him with his level of skill. He has also lost to Shade a few times, but only when Shade was using his semblance to analyze the cards and predict outcomes. Unfortunately, his losses against Shade severely frustrate him, as he and Shade are rivals with one another, and he feels the need to both prove himself to Shade and impress Umbra. He actually has two skateboards, one of which can transform into his weapon, which looks like a regular broad-sword, except that it responds to his aura allowing him to burn anything on contact if he wants to, or just act like a regular sword. His other skateboard has a miniature cannon on the front "truck" of the skateboard, which he can use to shoot unsuspecting people and severely affect their balance and/or ability to walk.

* * *

><p>*Asterisk has the same meaning as it had in the last three chapters<p> 


End file.
